Vehicle seats having pivotally mounted seat backs are a generally known and are a desirable optional feature in vehicles, including in sport utility vehicles, cross-over vehicles and station wagons. A pivotally mounted seat back commonly folds or pivots down onto the seat cushion. It is desirable to fold down the seat back to extend the rear load floor of the vehicle and to provide access to the trunk of a passenger car to increase its cargo carrying capacity.
It is also well known and desirable to optionally split the pivotally mounted seat back into two or more parts that can each be independently folded or pivoted down onto the seat cushion. In this embodiment, one seat back part can be pivoted down onto the rear seat to provide a partially extended rear load or trunk floor for transporting items longer than the cargo or trunk area without the seat back folded down (such as skis, hockey sticks, or the like). In this embodiment, the other part of the seat back of the seat may remain in the design or occupant position to provide a passenger carrying capability.
A variety of designs are known for providing a pivoting seat back in a vehicle. For example, it is known to use a single rod extending through aligned holes in the lower portions of the split seat backs and to have end brackets and a middle bracket between the split seat backs through which the rod also passes. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,395. The use of such a single long rod is undesirable since installation of the rod requires alignment and access which may be difficult with modern vehicle architectures. Further if the rod is made unusable, it will likely affect both portions of the split seat back and service is difficult and replacement expensive.
It is generally known to use pivot pins connected to a bracket located on each side of the split seat back and connected to the floor, instead of a single long rod to achieve pivoting of the seat back. In a pivot pin mount device, a bracket having a passage or hole for receiving the pivot pin is mounted on the other of the seat back and the floor from where the pivot pin is mounted. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,015,026; and 4,708,385. These devices have a significant drawback during installation. Because the trunk pass-thru typically is completely blocked by the seat backs and the pivot pins must be installed in the holes (one on the seat, the other on the bracket) it is necessary for a seat back installer to bolt the bracket and/or pins to the seat back and/or floor from behind the seat backs (i.e., from within the cargo or trunk area). This is particularly difficult in a two door vehicle and creates significant delays in trying to quickly, efficiently, and ergonomically install the seat backs.
It is also generally known to use a latch mechanism for connecting a foldable seat back to the vehicle structure. It is known to mount or connect the latch on either a bracket connected to the floor or vehicle structure or to mount or connect the latch on the seat back for connection to a pivot pin or to a striker bar connected to the vehicle. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,909,571 and 5,685,612. Again, while such designs are known, they are relatively expensive and subject to being operated while the seat back is in a design or occupant position.
It is also generally known to use a spring loaded pivot pin for a vehicle seat back. The spring-loaded pivot pin can be pushed in against the action of the spring to provide for the installation of the vehicle seat back. However, a spring of significant force is needed to insure the pivot pin remains engaged at all times. Accordingly, an installer must use significant effort to overcome the force of the spring while trying to install the seat back, or a tool is required to hold the pivot pin in a retracted position until properly installed.
There remains a significant need for an improved pivot pin design and installation method which overcomes the noted drawbacks and is a robust design and cost effective, including to service. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an improved method of installing a pivotally mounted seat back for use in a vehicle. It would be further advantageous to provide a pivotally mounted seat back that can be installed in simple brackets that do not include expensive latches. It also would be advantageous to provide a pivotally mounted seat back that can be easily installed but cannot be easily uninstalled by a vehicle operator as part of the normal use of the vehicle seat.